House of Anubis: Song of the Night
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: It's Sibuna's last term at the bording school and the whole gang is trying to pass their classes. But, when Eddie's old friend from America comes to be the new girl at the bording school, it turns out to be a new mystery that needs solving. What more can Anubis House hold? And what's with that mark on Eddie's friend's arm? Plus, Fabian Rutter gets a big surprise as well.


**HOUSE OF ANUBIS:**

**SONG OF THE NIGHT**

**Chapter 1: House of Arrivals; House of Old Friends**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream. **_***BOLD = Eddie's visions **_***BOLD +ITALICIZED = Cecilia's visions**_

_Eddie Miller never expected this. He was tied to a chair, couldn't break free. All he could do; was just watch in horror, as the girl he knew, from pre-k, to now, was fighting the ghost of Senkara who had returned._

"_So, you think you can get rid of me, forever? HA! Think again…PRINCESS!" Senkara yelled, screaming the last word, as she shot her dark powers at the girl _

_The girl shot her powers at Senkara, making them hit her dark magic, making an explosion happened. When it died down, Eddie saw something he was hoping wouldn't happen. He struggled to break free, but it was no use. The rope was too tight to break loose. All he could manage to get out of his dry throat; was her name. "CECILIA!"_

"NO!" Eddie screamed as he sat up in bed, and looked around, breathing heavy as warm sweat dripped down his face. He was in his room back in America. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only a nightmare. He looked outside, pulling the curtain away from his window, and noticed that it was morning and the sun was shinning low in the sky.

He smiled and got out of bed and went to the kitchen. When he got there, his mom was already making breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie!" His mom said, when she noticed him.

"Morning, mom." Eddie said back as he sat down at the dinning room table. His mom came in with a plate of sausage and eggs for him.

"There you go sweetheart." She said.

"Thanks mom!" Eddie said, as he went to grab the fork. When he did, he got a vision…and normally they came when he was in Anubis House.

"**Where am I?" Eddie asked, looking around the dark room.**

"**Edison Sweet, is it?" A delegate voice said from behind.**

**Eddie spun around and saw a girl with long burgundy hair that went past her butt, parted down the side, and wearing a beautiful gown. She was mostly back lit; he couldn't see her face or the front of the gown. All he saw was her hair color and the color of the gown from the back lighting. The dress was a beautiful goldish-pink color.**

"**Who-who are you?" Eddie stuttered out.**

"**You'll find out soon, Mr. Eddie Miller. But right now, I'm here to warn you…to watch your back." The voice said. And before Eddie could ask, she was gone.**

Eddie let go of the fork and looked shocked. _Watch my back for what? _He thought to himself. After a while it wore off, as he looked at the clock, and saw that it said, 6:30AM. "Oh, crap! I have to get ready!" He yelled, as he ran back to his room to get dressed for the day…and to make sure he had everything he needed for the new term at Athena Prep **[I just made up the name for the school. They never mention the name of it once in the show, so I made one up ^_^]**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Over in England, at Athena Prep, Fabian Rutter was walking up to the front door of Anubis House. He couldn't wait to tackle this term with NO spooky business, NO evil Frobisher-Smythe, and definitely, NO devourer of souls. This term, was only going to be about him and his friends.

When Fabian walked into the house, he smiled and could already smell Trudy's cookies being baked.

"Oh, could you help me clean up?" Trudy asked someone.

"Sure." A familiar voice replied. Fabian knew that voice well, and his face twisted to a shocked frame. He ran to the kitchen, and there, he saw someone he missed last term, helping Trudy clean the kitchen.

"Ni-Nina…?" Fabian stuttered.

Nina Martin looked up from what she was doing and smiled excitedly. "I'm sorry, Trudy. But, I have some catching up to do." Nina said, turning towards Trudy.

Trudy looked over and saw Fabian in the door way and smiled. "Okay, sweetie. Go on!" Trudy said, excited for a new term.

Nina nodded and then ran over to Fabian, hugging him, and he hugging her back, while spinning her around like he did 3 terms ago.

"Oh, Fabian…I missed you so much!" Nina said, as Fabian set her down.

"I missed you too, Nina." Fabian said, smiling like crazy.

Just then, Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and Willow Jenks walked in all together, Willow and Alfie holding hands obviously.

"Hey Fabs…" Joy said, but got excited when she saw Nina in Fabian's arms. "Nina!" Joy yelled, running up to her and hugging her. Nina hugged her right back, and when they pulled away, everyone else came and welcomed Nina back, as KT Rush walked through the door.

"KT, hey!" Fabian yelled.

"Hey Fabian…I take it that this is Nina." KT said.

"Yeah, that's me…Fabian's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." Nina said.

"You too." KT added. "Oh, and guess who I bumped into on the way here." A girl with long burgundy colored hair that past her shoulders, and stopped in the middle of her back, ghost pale skin, and greenish-blue eyes walked in behind KT and smiled at Nina.

"Oh, my; God! AH!" Nina screamed as she hugged the girl. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked, as she let go.

"My mom transferred me here for a stupid reason." The girl answered.

"What's that?" Fabian asked.

"I don't really know. I wasn't listening." The girl answered. KT chuckled a little and high-fived the new girl, just as Victor walked down the stairs.

Victor looked at the new girl and right away had a feeling that she wasn't a trouble maker. "You, young lady, what's your name?" He asked her.

The girl looked at him with a smug grin on her face. "Cecilia…Cecilia Mussec." The girl answered.

"Well Miss Mussec, I suggest you stay away from these students, they are nothing but a pain in the butts." Victor said as he walked out the front door.

"He can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with! I can hang out with anyone I want!" Cecilia said, taking off her jacket, revealing her cute new t-shirt, but also the mark on her arm.

When Nina saw it, her excited expression melted away. "AH!" She screamed, scared.

"What is it, Nina?" Fabian asked.

Cecilia looked at her arm and then back at Nina. "My birth-mark…sorry…I've had this thing ever since I was…this is a 'duh' moment, but born, and I know it looks like the Mark of Anubis, but really…" Cecilia began as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt more. "…it's the Eye of Horace. My father once told me the story of a princess, who died while wearing the Mask of Anubis." Cecilia finished and after a while, pulled her sleeve down again.

Nina smiled and was relieved that Cecilia didn't get the Mark of Anubis, but somehow couldn't help feel a strange presence, that she remembered very clear from 2 terms ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Eddie was on the plane, heading towards England. He was going to see his friends, his ex-girlfriend who became his best friend again, KT and Fabian, everyone. He didn't know he was also going to see Cecilia though. Cecilia and Eddie had been best friends every since pre-K. But when 8th grade came, they were separated. Cecilia moved away to a different state out of America and Eddie never saw her after that. Now, they would be together once again.

He leaned back in the chair, and as his arm touched the arm rest, another vision reared its ugly head.

"**Eddie, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked from behind Eddie.**

**Eddie turned around and saw Cecilia Mussec standing right behind him. "Cecilia…" He said.**

"**Eddie, do something!" Cecilia yelled. He could tell that she was scared…of the ball rolling towards them!**

"**RUN! Eddie yelled, as they began to run away.**

The plan landed just as Eddie's vision ended. He didn't know why Cecilia Mussec was in this one, but he wasn't going to bother about it at the time.

He got off the plan, and saw his father waiting by the car for him. He smiled and walked over to Mr. Eric Sweet. "Hey dad."

"Hello Edison. Come on, hop in…and I'll take you to Anubis House. There are two surprises there waiting for you." Eric said.

Eddie smiled his cheesy embarrassed sort of smile, and got into the car. Eric hopped into the driver's side and drove away from the airport, and to Anubis house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

At Anubis House, Cecilia was sitting on the front stoop, playing her guitar, when Fabian came out.

"Oh, hello." Fabian said.

"Hey…!" Cecilia replied.

"You play guitar?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I taught myself when I was in the 7th grade, and I started writing my own songs by the summer after 8th grade."

"You write songs too? What can't you do?!"

Cecilia laughed and looked at her birthmark.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"It's just…my father never told me what this birthmark was for. Does it represent something or…?"

"Nina's locket, the one she got from Sarah Frobisher-Smythe 3 terms ago, is the Eye of Horace, and Nina's the chosen one." Fabian explained.

"No way…I read a book called 'Rainbow Eyes', and it said that there's another chosen one who can stop the return of the lost Egyptian queen." Fabian's eyes at this point, were in their shocked phase.

"What's her name? Senkara." Fabian stood up quickly.

"But Senkara was already defeated by the Osirian and he saved Nina's life!" Fabian said in defense.

"Well, she's going to return…I've had a vision where…the Osirian gets hurt pretty badly." Cecilia mentioned just as a car came pulling up to the house and Eddie got out of the car, getting his bags out of the back seat. "Thanks for the ride dad." Eddie said.

"Sure thing, Edison!" Eric said, before Eddie closed the door to the back seat, and Eric drove away.

"How many times do I have to tell him to call me Eddie?" Eddie said under his breathe as he walked up to the front door, but stopped when he saw the new girl sitting there with her guitar. "Ce-Cecilia…?" He asked, hoping that this wasn't a vision.

"Long time no see, huh, Mr. Miller?" Cecilia said, standing up and hugging him as he hugged her back. As they pulled away, Eddie couldn't help but keep smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, shock driven.

"My mom transferred me here because…well…I don't know why. I wasn't really listening." Cecilia answered.

Eddie chuckled as all three of them walked into the house.

"So how was your summer, Fabian?" Eddie asked Fabian.

"It was good. But coming back this term, I'm happy for." Fabian remarked.

Just before Eddie could ask, Nina walked out. "Hey Eddie!" She said.

"Nina!" Eddie yelled as he gave her hug. "You came back this term?" Eddie asked, as he let go of her after a while.

"Yeah, my Gram wanted me to." Nina replied.

Cecilia couldn't help but smile, and just as she went upstairs to put her guitar away, touching the railing, she stopped, and had a vision.

_**Cecilia saw herself on the ground, hurt, unconscious, and wearing a beautiful gown. She then saw Eddie tied to a chair. She didn't know how he got like that, but she knew that had to mean something. She looked back at herself and the last thing she heard…was this:**_

"_**CECILIA!"**_

Cecilia jolted a little, falling one step down, and breathing heavy.

"Cecilia, are you okay?" Eddie asked. Cecilia looked at her three friends and smiled. She was mostly smiling at Eddie though. His kind eyes, his dark hair, his unique personality. She loved everything about him.

"I'm fine, Eddie. Just, something is bugging me, that's all." Cecilia replied and then went upstairs.

Eddie couldn't help but watch her and had this strange feeling that she was going to get hurt pretty badly.

~With CECILIA~

Cecilia set her guitar on the guitar stand and sat on her bed, grabbing her songbook. She flipped to a page in the book and read the lyrics. She then set the songbook on her bed, opened to the page she just read, grabbed her guitar again, and sat back down on her bed. She looked at the lyrics again as she got the pick from under the strings on the neck and then, began to play it, not realizing, that a certain ghost was in the room.

**(SONG: "Butterfly Fly Away"—Miley Cyrus ft. Billy Ray Cyrus)**

Cecilia played her guitar like a professional, she was so good. Plucking the strings here and there, and strumming like there was no tomorrow. You see, when reality took its toll on her, music was the only thing that made her forget every little detail about life.

_Tucked me in turned out the lights, kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair, had to drive me everywhere,_

_You were always there when I looked back._

_You had to do it all alone, make a livin' make a home,_

_It must have been as hard as it could be._

_And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me._

Eddie walked in and was about to speak, but heard the guitar and just listened to Cecilia sing.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder, who you'll be,_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight,_

_I promise you that there will come a day,_

_Butterfly Fly Away._

Eddie kept listening as he quietly entered the room completely. He forgot that Cecilia's mother passed away and that's the reason she moved to England to live with her dad. _She must be missing her mom. _He thought to himself.

_Butterfly fly away; got your wings now you can't stay, take those dreams and make them all come true._

_Butterfly fly away, you've been waitin' for this day, all along you know just what to do._

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away!_

Cecilia began to play the ending of the song, as Eddie kept listening and started remember why he ever started liking her the way he liked Patricia, before they broke up again. Eddie and Cecilia had been friends for YEARS it seemed. They met in pre-school, and had been best friends ever since. But then the day her mother passed away from a car crash with Cecilia and her twin sister Nebula. Her mother and Nebula died, and the little 15 year old Cecilia Mussec, was stuck moving away to live with her dad in England. Just seeing her again, and seeing that she had gotten better at the guitar and at singing warmed Eddie's heart to the point of feeling like it was on fire and that he was having heart burn. He knew she could never like someone like him, because he's a trouble maker, and she's a goody-two-shoes; follow the rules kind of a girl. Only, he was so wrong with that logic.

**(End of song)**

Eddie clapped for her and Cecilia jumped, startled. "Oh, Eddie, you scared me." She said.

"Sorry…" Eddie said, closing the door behind him.

"What do you need?" Cecilia asked, with her warm, pleasant smile, that Eddie couldn't help but smile back at.

"What's been bugging you?" Eddie asked as he sat down on her bed across from her.

"It's nothing, Eddie. I just…I just feel a presence in this house that I can't seem to explain."

"Believe me; I know what that's like. You can tell me anything. Just know that."

Eddie began to leave as Cecilia put her guitar back on the stand. Just as Eddie reached the door, he heard a thud from behind. He turned around quickly and saw Cecilia, on the ground, passed out. "Cecilia!" He yelled running up to her and kneeling down by her side. "Cecilia! Cecilia, answer me!" He kept yelling and shaking her to wake up, but nothing worked. So, he did the one thing he could do: get help. He ran to the door and opened it up, yelling down the hall: "Help! Cecilia passed out!" He ran back to Cecilia's side and felt for a pulse in her neck. Luckily, there was one. He took her hand closest to him into his and held it tight.

Fabian and Nina ran in, and Nina gasped the moment she saw Cecilia on the ground passed out. "Nina, call 911." Fabian told Nina as he ran over to Cecilia as well and knelt down by her side.

Nina took out her phone and was about to dial 911 when Cecilia began to wake up.

When Cecilia woke up, the person she saw by her side was Eddie. "Eddie…?"

"Oh, thank God, you're okay." Eddie said, sounding a little worried.

"She won't be for long." A voice echoed through the room, laughing evilly as it faded out of ear shot. Now that had scared Nina to the bone.

Cecilia knew that voice, and was wrong about Senkara returning. She sat up and almost fainted again, but Eddie caught her this time and held her close. "Cecilia, what's wrong?" He asked, really concerned.

Cecilia looked in his eyes and right then and there she knew; that he was the Osirian that could help her find the most powerful person, to ever join, Sibuna.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
